


Reigning Hell

by MostlyAnon



Category: Mass Effect
Genre: Hell on Heels, Kai Leng didn't know the rules, Revenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-13
Updated: 2012-06-13
Packaged: 2017-11-07 16:33:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/433197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MostlyAnon/pseuds/MostlyAnon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They said she made the Devil a deal, but there is no devil but her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reigning Hell

_I think I’m going to employ violence._

 

A steady beeping counted out his heartbeats and woke Kai Leng to an empty room. He was in a lab. He was in a lab that looked eerily like the one Lawson used to bring back Shepard. Where was he? Shepard. He must stop Shepard. He must...

 

“Humans say I made a deal with the Devil,” a voice purred. Under the thrum of smooth words, there was the rage and roar of a rabid animal, tightly leashed. He recognized Aria’s voice enough to know a second’s concern.

 

Kai Leng lifted his head and tried to focus. His vision was clearing already, enough that he saw her approach. He reached for his sword and was surprised when his hand actually closed around the familiar hilt.

 

“It’s supposed to read that the Devil gives me whatever I want in life.” Aria stopped in front of him. His biotics flared at the sight of her, an unconscious survival reflex. “...And in return, I stay alive.”

 

She caught his wrist when he brought up his blade and held him easily. Her eyes snapped into focus as his body continued to wake and struggle, to no avail. She might have been carved of stone for all he moved her. She bared her teeth at him.

 

“They’re wrong,” Aria said. “There is no Devil but me.” 

 

She broke his wrist with a snap of her own and a flash of biotic light. His sword clattered to the ground and pain dulled his vision. He panted, open mouthed, forcing the pain to obey him. He needed to be clear headed. Last he remembered, Shepard was about to get the data necessary to destroy the Reapers. To destroy the Illusive Man’s plans.

 

He cannot allow that. He pulled together his energy. Enough with--

 

Biotics flared wide and slammed him to the floor, shattering the cot under him. A twisted chunk of metal pierced his side in a white hot flash of pain. The metal bent under the force of the push pinning him, forming a jagged hook through him. The world went white on the edges and he remembered the taste of death.

 

“Cerberus should have called me before they brought Shepard back,” Aria said, wreathed in azure flames. “It cost them trillions, but I only cashed in a few favors to bring you back. You must have really pissed off Shepard. He practically gift wrapped you.”

 

_It’s in my interest to help you._

 

She waved a hand and the world spun. Kai Leng vomited blood and bile, slammed into the ceiling and held there with all the force of Aria’s rage. He struggled to summon his own biotics to break her hold. Her laughter filled the room.

 

“Cute.” 

 

She flung him back to the floor. Her footsteps rang like bullets in his ears as she approached. She kicked him onto his back.

 

_In other words, I’m in Hell._

 

“Welcome to my new club, Kai Leng,” Aria said, kneeling close. She wrapped her hand around the metal hook through his side. “I named it Hell. And in Hell, there is only one rule.”

 

He coughed blood. With a soft grunt, she pulled the metal from his body. The pain made him black out and stole the world from him, but he was pulled back by the cool burn of medigel. It was imperfect healing, but he knew it would be enough to keep him alive.

 

“You shouldn’t have fucked with Aria.”


End file.
